Point de suture
by Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou
Summary: "La vie vous reprend toujours ce qu'elle vous a donné. J'aurais du écouter mon père, et abandonner tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu." Une mini-fic sur un amour qui surpasse tous entendements... BxE. LEMON.


_J'avais promis un OS pour le week end... le voilà... _

_Avant tout, je tiens à dire que c'est pas vraiment un Os... enfin, si, mais non ! Je m'explique : ça sera une mini-fic. De deux ou trois chapitres. J'y tiens beaucoup._

_C'est... différent de ce que j'ai pu vous faire lire jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous allez voir ça. _

_Ceci ne serait pas en ligne si Cullen15000 ne m'avait pas pousser à le faire... alors, merci à toi. Merci pour tout. Tes mots, tes rires, tes larmes, nos musiques, nos délires, nos nuits blanches, notre bébé... nos écrits. Merci d'être mon amie et de te foutre de moi comme tu le fais... j'adore ça ! _

_Une pensée pour Mlca66, ma beta préférée... la meilleure des meilleures. Toujours. _

_Merci à Biibou's, mon amie de toujours (de quelques mois...), ma confidente (de mes conneries), mon dieu suprême (là, t'étais pas obligé!), mon chou à la crème (pour la rime), celle qui à toujours été là pour moi quand je déprimais quand je voyais Rob avec sa **** (ça, c'est pas vrai !) ... D'avoir été ma 300 revieweuse... HOME RUN ! (sinon, t'as pas l'impression de t'envoyer des fleurs toute seule ?!) Je rajouterais... AMEN._

_Bon arrêtez de lire mes conneries et descendez votre curseur, rien qu'un peu. _

_C'est mieux._

_J'espère que ça va vous... plaire. _

_On se retrouve en bas !_

_______Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer... je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Point de suture.**

La vie vous reprend toujours ce qu'elle vous a donné.

J'aurais du écouter mon père, et abandonner tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu.

C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, dans cette pièce maudite, qui était autrefois l'endroit où nous nous aimions, un de nous doit mourir. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne l'ai plus.

Mon regard circule dans la pièce. Les murs blancs, le lit noir sur lequel je ne m'attarde pas, les photos sur la commode. De nos proches, nos familles, nos amis... de nous, souriant, heureux. Amoureux. Je frissonne, mon ventre me fait mal, mon coeur bat encore, mais je me demande pourquoi et comment.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps va me lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, que je vais m'écrouler, mourir de colère et de chagrin. Mes mains resserrent pourtant leur prise sur mon arme entre mes doigts. Mon attention revient sur l'homme en face moi.

Son visage transpire d'une haine que je n'ai encore jamais vu. Je ne sais même plus comment il s'appelle. Quatre ans durant, mensonges sur mensonges pour cacher sa véritable identité.

_Infiltrée._

Le mot résonne dans ma tête encore et encore tandis que l'homme que j'ai aimé de toute mon âme à son arme pointée sur moi, il vise ma tête. Et par moment, mon cœur.

Mâchoires serrées, son regard ne lâche pas le mien et j'ai envie de hurler. C'est à qui tirera le premier, mais même dans ma colère la plus sombre, dans ma rage la plus folle, je sais que j'en suis incapable.

- Menteuse.

Une énième insulte, sifflée entre ses dents. Mes yeux se ferment une fraction de seconde pour encaisser le coup. Pour ne pas m'écrouler. Ne pas pleurer. Je retrouve ces prunelles incandescentes, mais cette fois ci, elles n'ont plus cet éclat que j'aimais tant. Avant. Je déglutis péniblement, rester des heures à se défier avec nos armes ne fera rien avancé. Un de nous doit abandonner. Et je sais qui.

- Tu sais comment ça doit se finir, je murmure à peine, tant ma gorge me fait mal.

Il émet un rire. Nerveux, froid. Terrifiant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'on enterrera, crois moi.

Encore un coup. Juste là, dans mon cœur. J'ai l'impression que celui-ci ne veut plus battre. Pourtant, le sang pulse encore, je le sens qui dégouline lentement le long de mon bras. Un autre de ses coups, physique celui-ci. Mes yeux me brûlent, ma lèvre tremble.

- Ne sois pas sentimentale, mon amour.

Sa voix. Ses mots. Et encore plus de mal qu'à sa dernière insulte. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, celui-ci se coince dans ma gorge. J'étouffe. Il est si près, et si loin. Si je m'avance d'un pas, mon arme pourrait toucher son torse où son cœur bat. Et je pourrais tirer. Alors, tout serait terminé. Ça. Lui. Nous… _et moi._

- Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai vu ? Demande-t-il alors que derrière les stores, le soleil disparaît.

- Arrêtes !

Ma voix a claquée, ferme, froide... pourtant, je me sens défaillir.

- J'ai pensé que tu étais la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vu, continu-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Son regard transperce le mien, j'ai l'impression qu'il peut lire dans les tréfonds de mon âme.

- Je me suis dit : « cette fille pourrait te rendre plus heureux que tu ne l'as jamais été »

Il s'esclaffe d'un coup, comme s'il avait entendu une bonne blague, avant que son visage ne retrouve son sérieux et que ses lèvres ne prononcent :

- Quelle connerie… putain !

- Arrêtes ! Je répète encore, mais ma voix tremble.

Mes mains, abîmées et écorchées tremblent aussi, je suis à bout de force, à bout de tout.

- Pourrie, attaque-t-il en s'avançant légèrement.

Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en est rendu compte. La teinte orangée du coucher de soleil envahit la pièce. Mes mains tremblent tellement. Les siennes sont inébranlables, tout comme les traits de son visage, impassible. Mes yeux me brûlent tant je retiens mes larmes.

- Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai pu t'aimer… finit-il par murmurer alors que mon monde s'écroule.

Mes mains lâchent mon arme, qui tombe au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Le temps c'est suspendu, et les larmes coulent désormais sur mes joues. Il panique, la colère sur ses traits s'intensifie encore.

- Reprends ton arme ! s'écrit-il, sa voix déraille. Reprends ton arme et tues moi !

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler, de réfléchir, de respirer. J'n'en peux plus...

- Tues moi ! hurle-t-il, sa voix chargée d'une émotion qui me foudroie.

La détresse.

- Je n'peux pas ! Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas ! Je hurle à mon tour.

L'espace d'une seconde son regard change. Un voile passe dessus. Ils les ferment, puis les rouvrent. Ce que j'y vois me fait peur. Il n'est pas en colère, c'est une rage pure que je lis dans ses yeux. Un sanglot m'échappe. Je suis tétanisée, broyée par le chagrin.

Et puis, la seconde d'après, il retourne la situation. Son arme atterrit dans mes mains, son corps est tout près et ses doigts enserrent les miens sur la gâchette. Il vise son cœur, et je sanglote de plus belle.

- Arrêtes, je t'en supplie…

- On ne joue plus, répond-t-il froidement. C'est fini, on ne joue plus !

Il est dévasté. Je le sens. Ses doigts me font enfoncer l'arme dans sa poitrine. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Un peu plus, et je vais tomber dans les pommes. Tout ça est trop. Beaucoup trop.

- Edward…

Il se fige en entendant son prénom. Est-ce son vrai prénom, au moins ?

- Arrêtes, dit-il à son tour. Tire.

- Non, j't'en supplie…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, chuchote-t-il avec une tristesse infinie qui me brise.

Ses yeux sont mélancoliques, et je regrette d'avoir du entrer dans sa vie. Je regrette de l'avoir connu. Je regrette de l'avoir croisé. Je regrette que sa vie ait croisée la mienne.

Et comme s'il lisait dans mes yeux, sa main libre –celle qui ne tient pas l'arme et mes doigts contre son cœur- caresse ma joue, où un hématome est en train de se former, puis ma lèvre coupée. J'ai mal.

- Je te pardonne, chuchote-t-il et mon cœur s'emballe.

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche.

- Non, non !

Il appuit lentement contre mes doigts sur la gâchette, puis il retire ses mains et laisse tomber le long de son corps. Ses yeux sont brillants et je ne peux plus les quitter. Leur profondeur me fait trembler.

- Tu dois le faire, reprend-t-il durement.

Je secoue la tête encore, mais mon cerveau refuse d'enlever ce foutu flingue de sa poitrine.

- Bella ! Tu dois le faire ! Fais-le ! Fais-le !

Il hurle à présent et je sanglote de nouveau.

- Je n'veux pas !

La seconde d'après, le revolver valse au travers de la pièce. Il m'attire à lui sans aucune douceur, et ses lèvres écrasent les miennes. Avides, en colère.

Peu importe, c'est mon paradis et mon enfer.

Je pleure contre sa bouche tandis qu'il m'embrasse comme jamais auparavant. Avec tellement de hargne, tellement d'ardeur que mon corps s'arque contre le sien et que mes mains atteignent ses cheveux que je tire comme une acharnée.

- Tu devais le faire, se plaint-il entre deux baisers.

Je m'entends gémir en réponse, incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes quand il m'embrasse comme ça. Ma lèvre coupée me fait un mal de chien, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il m'embrasse. Edward m'embrasse et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il met fin à son baiser enflammé, et tout mon corps le réclame. J'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans deux lacs sombres.

Il est tellement beau quand il me désire. Il est tellement beau, tout court. Avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, mes mains entourent son visage et j'effleure ses lèvres entre-ouvertes avec les miennes. Je le sens frémir. Il grimace quand ma main appuie sur sa tempe blessée, que j'embrasse la seconde suivante en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il me sert contre lui. Fort, tellement fort.

Comment est-ce possible d'aimer autant ? Comment est-ce possible que ça fasse si mal, d'aimer ?

Je me recule un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir poser mon front contre le sien. Ses lèvres cherchent à nouveau les miennes, et je lui en donne l'accès. Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Ses mains parcourent mon dos, ma taille, mes hanches, mes fesses avant de m'attirer à nouveau au plus près possible. Il grogne contre ma bouche, mécontent. Ses mains cherchent à m'enlever mes vêtements. Mon cœur bat lourdement dans ma poitrine, mes sens sont en alerte. Avant que ma pensée ne s'éteigne, j'essaye de m'échapper de son étreinte brûlante.

- Edward, attends, attends !

Il grogne encore, cherche à m'embrasser, y arrive comme il souhaite. De mes mains sur son torse je le repousse légèrement. Assez pour qu'il gémisse de frustration. Je pose une main sur sa joue, l'autre contre son cou. Il est tellement beau avec ses yeux sombres et ses lèvres gonflées.

- Je t'aime.

Je chuchote. C'est la première fois que je lui dis. En plus de quatre ans. Il reste quelques secondes choqué, sans rien dire ni ciller une seule fois. Je commence à m'inquiéter quand sa main se pose sur ma joue, celle qui est blessée. Mais dans l'instant, je n'ai plus mal nulle part.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il en retour, et mon cœur loupe un battement.

Puis un autre quand il répète :

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et c'est différent. Quand il essaye de me déshabiller, cette fois, je le laisse faire.

Son corps prend possession du mien à même le sol, nous n'avons pas la force, l'envie d'aller plus loin. Il est presque brutal, bestial mais je suis aussi enflammée que lui, aussi avide qu'il me fasse me sentir vivante. Je veux l'avoir en moi le plus rapidement possible. Je veux qu'il me prouve par son corps dans le mien que nous sommes toujours en vie lui et moi. Que nous resterons ensemble. Il ne prends pas le temps d'enlever totalement son pantalon, le baissant juste assez pour se libérer qu'il est déjà en moi, me faisant crier sous son assaut.

Je souffre de partout mais le plaisir que je ressens m'étourdit et me fait oublier la douleur. Je me concentre seulement sur son corps dans le mien, sur la passion avec laquelle il amène mon être dans les profondeurs d'un plaisir sans nom.

Sa main capture la mienne et la ramène au dessus de ma tête au moment où nous atteignons l'extase, enfonçant ses doigts dans les miens. Mon autre main griffe ses reins, ses hanches sans le vouloir quand il s'enfonce en moi une dernière fois, vivant sa libération ses grands yeux écarquillés dans les miens, sa bouche entre-ouverte alors qu'il gémit sans retenue aucune. Nous n'avons jamais été ainsi. Jamais si peu tendres, jamais aussi brutaux, rapides. Son visage retombe dans mon cou quand mon dos s'arque, mon corps explosant autour de lui. Je ne suis plus consciente des gémissements ce qui peuvent sortir de ma bouche tant le plaisir me donne le vertige.

On reste plusieurs minutes, à reprendre notre souffle avant qu'il ne se redresse et pose son front contre le mien. Il m'embrasse tendrement une première fois. Puis une deuxième, une troisième. Habiles et connaisseuses, ses mains parcourent mon corps, faisant naître en moi, à nouveau, un désir déchirant. Sa langue retrouve la mienne et je le sens reprendre de la vigueur en moi, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche.

Il se retire et ses baisers descendent dans mon cou et plus bas, beaucoup, beaucoup plus bas.

Sa langue, sa bouche et ses mains avides parcourent mon corps sans relâche jusqu'à ce que le soleil est complètement disparu, la pièce étant éclairée alors uniquement par la lueur de la pleine lune. Jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter, submergée par l'envie de lui. En moi. Immédiatement.

Nous faisons l'amour au milieu des débris de notre guerre. Des morceaux de verres jonchent le sol, des vases brisés plus tôt par mes soins. Nous faisons l'amour lentement et tendrement. Nous faisons l'amour parce que nous nous aimons. Parce que le temps ensemble nous aura appris à nous aimer ainsi, au sens propre du mot. Parce depuis que la mort à voulu nous séparer, je me rends compte que personne ne pourra l'aimer aussi fort que, moi, je peux le faire.

Son ventre contre le mien, son souffle rauque dans mon cou et sa main s'enfonçant dans ma cuisse collée contre son flanc quand il se crispe me font perdre totalement pieds. Ma tête est projetée en arrière sous l'assaut de ce plaisir violent que lui seul me fait connaitre. Mes cris résonnent dans la chambre, roulent contre les murs, résonnent dans mes oreilles lorsque son corps s'enfonce avec plus de puissance dans le mien pour un dernier mouvement avant qu'il ne gémisse mon prénom, mâchoire serrée, venant en moi violemment.

Son corps brûlant et humide retombe contre le mien et plus jamais je ne veux qu'il ne me quitte physiquement.

Je m'éveille plus tard dans la nuit. Couchée contre lui à même le sol, je m'étire légèrement et étouffe une plainte. Tout mon corps me fait mal. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai réveillé où s'il ne dormait pas, mais mon regard rencontre le sien, et le temps se fige. J'ai encore envie de lui dire que je l'aime, mais je me retiens. Il faut qu'on parle.

- On devrait aller dans le lit, chuchote-t-il comme un secret, mais aucun de nous ne bouge.

Je hoche la tête une minute après, complètement déconnectée. Il me sourit. C'est son premier sourire sincère, vrai, depuis des heures. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse furtivement avant de se lever et de m'emporter avec lui.

J'aurais protesté si j'en avais eu le courage, mais je n'en ai pas. Mon corps me fait trop mal pour que je puisse marcher, de toute façon. Il boite légèrement, et je me rappelle que c'est de ma faute. Un coup de batte de base-ball dans la cuisse ne fais jamais du bien. Il me couche sur le lit et s'écroule sans aucune élégance à coté de moi. J'aimerais rire, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis sous l'effet d'une puissante ivresse en le regardant. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il m'entoure la taille se son bras, me rapproche de lui. J'ai froid et je cherche à tâtons le drap que je rabats sur nos corps enlacés.

- J'aime te savoir nue contre moi, dit-il dans la nuit.

Malgré moi, je frissonne violemment. Des images de notre étreinte me reviennent, et j'en rougis bêtement. Je cherche à le voir, mais je n'aperçois que son ombre. Son profil parfait, son nez droit, sa bouche pulpeuse, son menton bien dessiné. Je me tourne sur le ventre, fais glisser mon oreiller sous ma tête de façon à être à la même hauteur que lui. Je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle. Je le sais. Mais j'ai aucune idée de la façon d'aborder le sujet, et des questions à poser.

Tout a été remis en question, même notre amour.

- Tu t'appelles réellement Isabella ? demande-t-il, me faisant légèrement sursauter par la gravité de sa voix.

- Oui. Et tu…

- Oui, me coupe-t-il.

- Isabella Swan. Je murmure, par peur de briser la quiétude de la pièce. Mon âge et mon histoire sont vrais… Mon père est bien décédé il y a deux ans, et ma mère…

Ma voix se casse. J'inspire un bon coup.

- Ma mère est partie quand j'avais deux ans. Tout est vrai pour ma famille, tout ce que tu sais.

Il y a un silence, et je me demande s'il ne s'est pas endormi.

- Pour moi aussi... enfin presque. Et mon nom est Edward Masen.

Masen. Bien. Pas mal.

- Presque ?

- Les Cullen ne sont pas mes vrais parents et Alice et Emmet ne sont pas mes frères et sœurs de sang.

- Quoi ?

Il soupire, et je vois son profil se tourner vers moi. Je retiens mon souffle. A-t-il menti à ce point là ?

- Ma mère biologique est morte d'une overdose quand j'avais une dizaine d'années… Les Cullen m'ont adopté.

- Je suis désolée.

- Moi aussi.

Il laisse passer un silence, et je mets ces informations de coté pour pouvoir les analyser plus tard.

- Tes parents étaient au courant, pour ton métier ?

Je ne le vois pas, mais je le sens se crisper.

- Oui.

- Depuis le début ?

- Oui.

Nouveau silence. J'ai envie de pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps.

- Ne crois pas que ça change quoi que ce soit. Mes parents t'adorent réellement.

- Moi ou la Bella d'avant ?

Il soupire, cherche ma main. Nos doigts se mêlent.

- Qui étais-tu, ces dernières années ? Demande-t-il doucement.

- Je... moi.

Malgré tout.

- Alors tu as la réponse.

Sa phrase fait son chemin dans ma tête.

- C'est pour ça qu'on les voyait que deux fois dans l'année ?

Tout prenait un sens à présent.

- Oui… Ils avaient beau jouer le jeu, je ne pouvais mettre en péril ma… couverture.

Il hésite à parler franchement. Je tremble.

- Edward… j'ai besoin de savoir toute la vérité. J'ai besoin qu'on ne se cache plus rien, s'il te plait.

Je le sens bouger, puis son bras revient autour de moi, il me rapproche de lui un peu plus, embrasse mon épaule. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je veux tout lui dire. Maintenant.

- Il y a quatre ans on m'a demandé de faire ce que tu sais : Rentrer dans ta vie. Tu étais suspecté de trahir l'état Américain, et je trouvais ça absurde… Tu n'avais rien d'un espion, je me suis trompée, apparemment.

Il rit légèrement, mais reste crispé contre moi. J'acquiesce un léger sourire à son rire qui me réchauffe le coeur.

- J'ai du te draguer… enfin, j'ai essayé et c'est plutôt toi qui m'a séduite finalement

Nouveau baiser sur mon épaule. Il y laisse traîner ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais ça ne m'aide pas à garder les idées claires.

- Bref, de fil en aiguille, tu sais ce qui s'est passé. On était ensemble, et je donnais des informations sur ton mode de vie, sur tes secrets à mes supérieurs, ...je t'épargne les détails.

Il soupire, soulagé que je ne m'étale pas trop.

- A plusieurs reprises, et puisque mon enquête sur toi ne donnait rien, j'ai voulu abandonné, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, tu imagines bien...

Je revois encore la tête de Mr Banks, mon patron, quand je lui ai annoncé que je voulais laisser tomber. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour.

- J'ai continué de jouer à la petite amie modèle pendant des mois… sauf que, je me suis vite rendu compte que j'étais en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma carrière.

Sa main sur ma hanche me rapproche un peu plus de lui, et mon cœur rate un battement. Son nez frôle le mien, je me sens plus vivante que jamais.

- J'suis tombée amoureuse de toi et mener un double jeu en sachant que j'étais réellement amoureuse de ta personne, et ce, pendant quatre ans a été plus dur que tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

- Bella…

- Non, laisse moi finir.

Je respire un bon coup, pour ne pas fondre en larme.

- Faut que tu saches que tout était vrai. Mes sentiments, mon besoin d'être avec toi, nos nuits ensemble, nos journées ensemble. C'est la seule chose dans toute cette mascarade qui était vraie. Mon univers entier ne tournait plus qu'autour de toi…

L'émotion me submerge. Je tente de faire de l'humour, pour ne pas craquer et lance « tu étais même mon contrat de travail » mais la blague tombe à l'eau, et les larmes coulent silencieusement.

- Quand ce matin, en fouillant dans les papiers que tu avais oublié, j'ai découvert que tu étais réellement un espion, tout mon monde est parti en fumée.

Ma voix est brisée par mes larmes, mais qu'importe, il m'écoute.

- J'ai hésité entre tout brûler et faire comme si je n'avais rien vu… ou tout dire au patron. Ma loyauté envers le pays m'a fait faire ce qu'il fallait que je fasse...

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, seul son souffle est légèrement rapide, angoissé.

- Le pire, je reprends, a été quand mon patron a dit qu'il fallait que « j'en finisse avec toi » qu'on avait la confirmation que tu n'étais pas des notres. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir.

- Bébé… souffle-t-il pour essayer de me consoler.

Mais mes pleurs sont plus forts.

- Tu sais que demain ils vont venir te chercher n'est ce pas ?

- Alors je leur dirais la vérité.

- Ils ne te laisseront peut-être pas le temps de la dire !

Je veux crier à présent, mais ma voix est trop brisée pour pouvoir s'élever comme je l'aurai voulu.

- Calme-toi, chuchote-t-il. Je ne suis pas un espion ennemi. Je travaille pour le gouvernement américain, et je te jure que c'est vrai. Je suis chargé de protéger le président, mais personne, ni même le président n'est au courant. C'est son premier ministre qui m'emploie depuis cinq ans. Je surveille de loin tout ce qui arrive chez lui, tout ceux qui vont et viennent, tous leurs faits et gestes. Je n'interviens pas physiquement à la Maison Blanche, je gère tout de mon bureau, ou presque.

Je reste bouche-bée. Edward, surveille le président ? Dans une autre position que la mienne ça aurait été risible. Comme je ne réponds pas, Edward insiste.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai. Demain je montrerai mes accréditations à tes supérieurs. Le premier ministre pourra prouver mes dires.

- Tu es censé être mort Edward, je suis censée t'avoir tué !

Il se crispe à nouveau. Je le sens dans tout son corps.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- J'en suis incapable.

Il embrasse mes lèvres légèrement. Juste assez pour faire sursauter mon cœur.

- Je vais devoir démissionner.

Ma réplique tinte dans l'air pendant de longues minutes et je sens le regard d'Edward partout sur mon visage.

- Non, je vais démissionner.

- Edward, ne soit pas ridicule, tu as découvert ma véritable identité de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit…

Je m'interromps incapble de prononcer ces mots. Essaye de calmer les battements de mon cœur devenu fou.

- Soit… tu me quittes.

- Ca n'est pas acceptable, dis-je plus sincère que jamais.

Ses doigts passent dans mes boucles, puis finissent sur ma joue.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir garder mon boulot, moi non plus, dit-il en faisant passer ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

- Je ne dirais rien, promis.

Je l'entends rire doucement.

- C'n'est pas ça… Je te fais confiance, c'est juste… quand j'en aurais parlé a tes supérieurs, ça sera trop tard. Je ne pourrais plus faire ce job après.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que quelqu'un sera au courant. Et ça n'est pas possible.

Sa phrase fait son chemin dans ma tête. Je la décortique, dans tout les sens.

- Mais mon équipe ne va pas tuer le président des Etats-Unis ! C'est ridicule !

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres.

- Les clauses du contrat sont formelles. Personne ne doit être au courant.

Je boude. Un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Mes muscles se détendent peu à peu.

- Je déteste les clauses des contrats de toute façon.

Il rit, et cette fois, pour de bon. Son rire est magique, soudain, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Il m'éblouit.

- Tu m'as quand même bien abîmé la jambe, se plaint-il soudain, et je me sens tellement coupable que je l'embrasse plein de fois, ce qui le fait sourire.

- Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée.

- Hum, faut dire que je te menaçais avec un… c'était quoi ?

- Une poêle.

J'éclate de rire, et il me suit. Je ris tellement que j'en pleure. J'ai l'impression que cette immonde journée n'a pas eu lieue. Que tout est redevenu comme avant, mais en mieux. Cette fois, je sais qu'il n'y a plus de mensonges. Qu'il n'y en aura plus. Jamais.

Je le regarde dormir pendant que dehors, la pluie frappe la fenêtre. Il a l'air serein, apaisé. Il est plus beau que jamais. J'aime regarder les gens dormir. Ça leur donnent ce coté innocent, fragile, qu'ils n'ont plus une fois les yeux ouverts.

Du bout des doigts j'effleure sa bouche, son souffle sur ma peau est régulier. Il me fait frissonner. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du sang sur tout le corps, et je me sens poisseuse.

Je me rends en silence à la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière moi. Mon oreille bourdonne. Je me poste devant le miroir, et la vision est pire que ce que je pensais. J'ai un hématome sur la joue –ça, je le savais. Mais il tire sur un violet foncé, comme si ma peau était prête à rompre. Mes lèvres sont gonflées, celle du bas est coupée en deux. J'inspecte mon corps nu sous toutes ses coutures. J'ai des bleus qui se forment un peu partout, et mon bras gauche est plein de sang séché. Je me lave les mains, puis les avant bas avant de me rendre compte qu'une douche serait plus simple.

L'eau chaude brûle mon corps engourdi, pénètre dans mes coupures et me fais grimacer. J'ai connu pire. Je suis prise de panique quand je vois le sang s'écouler à mes pieds. L'entaille dans mon bras, juste au dessus de mon coude, me brûle encore plus maintenant que le sang qui la couvrait s'en va. Je me frotte jusqu'à ce que ma peau soit rouge. Je ne veux plus de trace de ce qui a pu se passer aujourd'hui. Je veux que tout disparaisse. A jamais. Je sors de ma douche en m'enroulant dans un drap de bain, et la porte s'ouvre.

Je ne le vois pas mais mon corps sait que c'est lui. Mon cœur l'a reconnu. Celui-ci accélère alors qu'il ne se passe rien d'apparent. Je me poste à nouveau devant le miroir, la serviette autour de moi. Mon regard croise le sien à travers la glace. Il a revêtu son pantalon, je suis presque déçue. Son regard est tellement triste soudain, que mon cœur s'arrête une seconde avant de repartir de plus belle. Il se rapproche lentement, se poste derrière moi. Son regard ne lâche pas le mien. Ses doigts effleurent l'entaille sur mon bras, je retiens une plainte.

- Ça a l'air profond, il faudrait recoudre.

- C'est rien.

J'essaye d'avoir une voix égale, sans émotion. Pour le coup, c'est raté.

- Bella…

Je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il proteste.

- C'n'est rien Edward.  
Il caresse ma joue, je retiens son poignet.

- Arrête, c'est de ma faute…

Je chuchote, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille.

- C'est moi qui t'ai frappé, dit-il d'une voix de condamné à mort.

Son ton me fait sortir de mes gongs.

- C'est moi qui ai faillit te tuer !

Je crie à présent, et il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle à lier. A nouveau, ma vue se trouble. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, et quand il les ouvre leur profondeur me coupe le souffle.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il tout doucement, l'émotion est palpable dans sa voix. Je t'aime et le reste n'a pas d'importance. Tu devais me tuer, tu ne l'as pas fait. Parce que toi et moi on sait que ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. On sait que cela vaut beaucoup plus que nos boulots. Beaucoup plus que n'importe quel contrat… Je t'aime Isabella Swan, rentre toi ça dans le crane.

L'émotion qu'il fait passer dans ses mots me fait me sentir vivante, heureuse, émue. Mes larmes débordent. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, mon front se pose contre le sien. Mes mains se nouent dans sa nuque, ma serviette tombe à mes pieds. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Je le vois sourire légèrement. De ce sourire en coin que j'aime tant. Ses pouces effacent mes larmes. Puis ses mains enserrent ma taille, me rapproche de lui. Je le sens respirer lourdement.

Je sais quel effet j'ai sûr lui. Il sait quel effet il a sur moi. _Nous savons._

- Tu viens avec moi dans cette douche.

Et ça n'est pas une question. Après une douche, _très_, très chaude, on se couche dans le canapé, à peine habillé l'un et l'autre.

- J'aimerais rester comme ça pour toujours, chuchote-t-il calmement, passant ses mains sur mon ventre, sous le tissu du polo je lui ai pris.

Je soupire de bien être. Ses doigts sont chauds et sa peau est douce.

- Moi aussi.

Je soupire en frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Il embrasse mon front tendrement. Je ferme les yeux. La petite lampe à coté de la télévision éclaire à peine la pièce, mais j'aime ça. Les ambiances tamisées. Ça rend les moments encore plus beaux, plus magiques... presque... irréels. Au dessus de cette photo de nous prise un an plus tôt sur une plage d'Italie, l'horloge m'indique que la nuit est loin d'être terminée...

* * *

_Je me sens... anxieuse de vos réactions. _

_Laissez une review, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si je dois mettre une suite ou pas... (si je le fais, je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera... je vais faire au plus vite, vous en faites pas !)_

_Merci d'être toujours plus nombreuses à me suivre sur "Je suis". Cette histoire compte beaucoup pour moi. Mes mots comptent beaucoup... tellement. _

_Comme toujours, on se retrouve ici ou ailleurs... _

_J'vous embrasse. _

_Tied._


End file.
